


If Today Was Your Last Day

by KyeAbove



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Character Death, Minor Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Past Relationship(s), Sad Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: On the last day of Kaito’s life, he’s at a bar, alone with a bartender.A prelude toHistory Repeats
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	If Today Was Your Last Day

Drinking alone was a familiar action to Kaito. It was just something he hadn’t been able to indulge in often ever since he’d adopted his second child five years before. His kids took up almost all his free time that didn’t go to being KID. 

Being KID sucked. It’d been a decade and for what? Being no closer to arresting his father’s killers? Kaito slammed down his cup, and he heard a crack from the impact of glass to table, 

“Can I get another round here?!” Kaito called, but the bartender only shot him a dirty look. 

“I think you’ve had enough. We’ll be putting that glass on your tab as well.” The bartender grabbed the broken glass from Kaito, who grumbled and groaned at the idea of having no more mind numbing alcohol to ease his fears. Just barely eyeing for glass shards left on the bar, Kaito face-planted on the surface. 

“...my high school boyfriend got married.” Kaito mumbled out, even knowing the bartender was apathetic to his life. The bartender barely glanced up from their action of disposing of the glass and writing down a note to their boss. 

“That’s rough. Nothing to drink yourself to death over though.” The bartender replied, “Unless you tip me extra tonight that is.” A slight bit of hope entered their eyes, although Kaito just slumped further into his misery. 

“Tsubasa-san...did I mess up somewhere?” 

“Depends on what you mean. As you’re here talking to me right now I assume you’re out of luck.” Tsubasa pointed out, moving to wash a glass as Kaito lifted up his head to stare off into the middle distance. “How did it turn sour with the ex-boyfriend?” 

Kaito chuckled, feeling fond but bitter about that end. “Saguru and I...didn’t have the same...worldview. So, we split years ago.” Feeling anxious about spilling his feelings, Kaito meant to do a card trick but instead a rose made it into his finger tips. “Now he's married. His kids love the guy, and he makes Saguru smile. He’s getting what’s best for him...but I wish I’d done better. First I lose out on Aoko, now it’s too late for a second chance with him.” Kaito stared forelonely at the rose in his hand. Everyone in his life was getting what they wanted, and he was still here, drunk and alone. 

Sure, he had his kids, but they were _kids._ He had to shower them with love, and give them the best life. Not burden them with his past and his future. 

Being KID felt like being alone in a room full of people. Empty praise, for nothing. He put on a show but nothing more. In his own life, he kept up that show. Everything felt so meaningless. 

Tsubasa just continued looking apathetic, but offered Kaito a glass of water. Kaito pulled it closer to himself, and then offered the rose to Tsubasa as he drank down the entire glass. He settled the glass down slowly this time. “I’ll tip you higher today if you allow me to put off paying my bar tab again.” 

Having taken the rose, Tsubasa held out their hand for the cash and Kaito placed it in their hand as well. “You should go now. I can call you a cab.” Tsubasa reached for the nearby phone, but Kaito stood up roughly. 

_”No.._ I can walk. I’ll be fine.” Kaito smiled at Tsubasa, “Maybe once I’m sober and I can think, I’ll call you?” 

“I’ll think about it.” Tsubasa almost smiled, and the _almost_ was more than to send Kaito out the door with a smile of his own on his face.


End file.
